


How it should have ended

by Fifty



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Gallavich Week, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mexico, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Season7, Shameless, gallavich4ever, how it should have ended, no tears apart from happy tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: How it should have ended season 7 episode 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really pissed off how that episode ended so to make myself feel better I wrote this xx let me know what you think.

Ian held back his smirk as he eyed Mickey 

 

"Thought you said you'd never wear a fucking dress"

 

Mickey walked around the car flashing a finger at him "fuck you Gallagher, this is a one time thing"

 

Ian looked forward again and felt dread in his stomach. Was he actually going to do this? Run away with Mickey? Leave his family and Trevor?  

"Alright, let's do this" Mickey went to sit in the passengers side.

 

"I can't do this Mickey"

 

<><><><>

 

The thing Mickey had dreaded had happened, but he wasn't giving up, they'd been through too much to fuck it all goodbye now

 

"Ian look at me" he stood in front of Ian "you can do this, it's one final jump and we're clear. No looking over our shoulders, we'll be free" he grabbed the sides of Ian's face "come on man"

 

Mickey poured his heart out into his words. He couldn't stand the fact of never seeing Ian again, being haunted by the memories who had changed his life. 

 

"Come on Ian just get in the fucking car" he breathed out fighting back the tears.

 

<><><><>

 

Ian looked at Mickey before kissing him passionately. Love consumed every part of you, seeping into every hidden crack inside you until you couldn't breath without that person, you would do anything for them. This was the type of love the two shared and this was why when Ian pulled back from Mickey he gave him a small nod with two words "let's go"

 

<><><><>

 

Three months later

 

Mickey had been right, his skin burnt like a motherfucker but it was nothing a little cream couldn't handle. The sound of the beach waves was now familiar to Ian as he gazed out while Mickey slept in their studio apartment. 

 

It wasn't luxurious but was enough for the two. 

 

They had made it their own, a few pictures of them, his family and some parties they went to. One of Ians new friends had taken a picture of them when they were sleeping, Mickey just loved that. 

 

￼

 

￼

 

￼

 

 

 

Ian was thankful he had stayed with Mickey, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

 

<><><><>

 

Mickey, still half asleep, reached for Ian beside him but felt cool sheets instead. For one horrible moment Mickey panicked and thought Ian had left but was relieved to find him standing outside. 

 

Feeling his body relax Mickey rubbed the sleep from his eyes before standing and making his way to Ian. The pair only wearing their underwear. 

 

"Hey" Mickey kissed Ians shoulder "whatcha doin up?"

 

"Just woke up early" Ian turned and kissed Mickey. As cheesy as it sounds Mickey melted into the kiss, wrapping one hand in Ian's hair while the other gripped his waist. Mickey never realised he could actually have paradise, he had always said he was fucked for life. But then again living in south side and having a fucked up dad would make you think that.

 

Mickey deserved happiness, and he had it with Ian Gallagher in their home in Mexico.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't stop and needed to write more because I felt like the story had to continue, let me know what you think xx

The sun basked both of them in a comfortable heat, both having their eyes closed with their fingers entwined with each other

“Another fine ass day in Mexico” Mickey mumbled as his thumb stroked across Ian’s knuckles “does it get any better than this”

Ian chuckled and lazily moved his head to the side to admire his boyfriend “not fucking likely” Ian watched in satisfaction as Mickey smile widely showing his teeth. “I just can’t believe life has got like this for us”

Mickey looked to Ian “you getting all sentimental on me Gallagher”

Ian chuckled “no I’m serious, I mean here we are cold beers openly holding hands in public while relaxing on our small patio in Mexico, never in a million fucking years did I think this would happen”

Mickey lifted Ian’s hand placing a small kiss to his skin “neither did I, but here we are, despite all of those fuckers who said we couldn’t make it, I’m half tempted to take a fucking picture of us and send it to my prick of an old man just to really piss him off” the boys laughed while hearing Ian’s phone buzz. He saw the caller ID: Lip. Living with an escaped felon made you a little paranoid so he never answered a call unless he made one, nervous in case his family decided to tell the place and trace the call, a part of him thought it was ridiculous but another knew his family did not like Mickey

“Family again?”

“Hmm” Ian responded “he’ll leave a message though if he needs me”

The two were silent before Ian spoke again “hey, remember that time when we fucked behind the Alley”

Mickey scoffed “do I ever, gave another whole meaning to the saying blue balls”

Ian nearly choked as he took a sip of his beer “or remember the time Kash caught us”

“Fuck how could I forget that, got shot in the fucking leg for it” Ian looked down and saw the scar the bullet had left

“Yeah but scars looks sexy on you”

Mickey eyed him with a smirk “yeah? Well they ought to I’ve got plenty of them”

Rolling his eyes Ian placed his beer to the side before moving to straddle Mickey “well try not to get them in the future yeah? I don’t like seeing you hurt”

Ian smiled as he saw Mickeys face scrunch up “do you have any idea how much you sounded like a woman right there? Come on man” leaning down Ian placed his lips against Mickey’s feeling arms wrap around his back bringing him closer.

\--

Night had fallen across Mexico bring Ian and Mickey to a party which was being hosted by Gloria, a close friend of theirs who surprisingly got on with both of the boys. She gave them both warm welcomed hugs which Ian smirked over Gloria shoulder as she hugged Mickey; he wasn’t used to displays of affection from other people.

“Enjoy yourselves, you need anything let me know, movie starts in 30 minutes”

Ian watched as Gloria picked up her three year old daughter and kissed her husband “you ever want that?” he was brought out of his stare by Mickey who passed him a beer while tilting his head to Gloria “married with kids?”

Ian just shrugged “I don’t know, maybe” he suddenly turned to Mickey with a grin “why you want to try and have a baby”

Mickey flashed him the middle finger before mumbling a ‘fuck you’ “seriously, you ever think about it, marriage?” Mickey watched as Ian’s eyes practically shined like fireworks and then broke out into a grin

“Why, have you?”

Shrugging while taking a sip of his beer Mickey responded “yeah I guess, I mean, why the hell not right, we’ve been together for so fucking long even if it was on and off because of complicated shit. I guess I mean I could see us getting married” mickey turned to still see Ian grinning “what?”

“You are so cute you know that” he leaned over and kissed Mickey on the mouth “by the way that is the worst fucking proposal ever”

“Fuck you Gallagher, that was no proposal”

Little did Ian know how serious Mickey actually was when the whole marriage thing came into it. Yeah he thought it was strange the idea of getting married to someone but honestly Mickey never thought he would find someone who could not only put up with him but love him as much as he loved them. Mickey looked over at Ian before smiling softly, watching Ian’s face radiate with laughter as he spoke with one of Gloria’s cousins by the pool. Mickey hung back by the pool table doubling his money while still eyeing Ian

“I know that look” Gloria came up to him and handed him another beer “it’s the same look me and my husband share, you two are very lucky to have each other”

He shrugged her off causing her to chuckle “don’t be all chico duro on me Mickey, I know it’s been very hard for you and Ian but you two have faced those troubles and come out on top, you are truly meant to be”

Mickey looked over at Ian biting his lip, in that moment he decided what he was going to do “hey can you help me with something”

\--

After the movie night and pulling Mickey off a guy who was too much of a first class asshole the two walked back home.

“Punk ass little bitch talking to you like that” Mickey frowned as they walked, Ian chuckled and shook his head knowing better than to say it was ok because he knew it was only annoy Mickey more.

“Yeah I know” they were now walking across the beach avoiding the last remaining locals who had decided to stay out until late. Mickey felt his palms sweat slightly and his heart beat race as they got closer to their home “Look um, stay out here for a minute ok?”

Ian frowned with a confused smile but nodded, Mickey quickly walked into the flat and picked up the silver band he kept hidden his socks. “Don’t be a pussy” he mumbled to himself before taking a deep breath and joining Ian outside “so um” Mickey smoothed out his hair “I’ve been thinking a lot about us and um, well…look don’t fucking laugh ok because I will knock the teeth out of your head” Ian smiled and zipped his lips while Mickey walked forward and cupped Ian’s face “Te llevo en mi corazón,mi minte, y mi alma para siempre”

Ian felt his lips part, his breath seemed to deepen as Mickey looked so intensely into his eyes, Mickey speaking Spanish was his kryptonite “wh-what does that mean?”

Biting his lip before replying Mickey felt his heart hammering against his chest “it means…I carry you in my heart, my mind and my soul forever”

Ho-ly shit!

“And um I know we’ll be together because there is no way I’m letting you go and I hope you’ll never let me go”

Ian gently shook his head while finally moving his hands to place on Mickeys hips “I won’t”

Mickey smiled quickly before gulping; taking one hand of Ian’s face he dipped his hand into his pants and pulled out the ring, he heard Ian let out a gasp in surprise before holding the ring between them “Ian fucking Gallagher” the two chuckled “will you make me the luckiest son of a bitch and marry me”

Ian bit his lip and suppressed his smirk “I don’t know Mick” watching as Mickey’s face drop he couldn’t suppress the smirk anymore “will you still yell when I eat some of your jello”

Mickey let out a laugh “you fucking dick” he pushed Ian away slightly

Ian brought Mickey closer before giving him a passionate kiss “Yes Mickey, I’ll marry you and make _me_ the luckiest son of a bitch

* * *

 

Chico duro – tough guy

Te llevo en mi corazón,mi minte, y mi alma para siempre – I carry you in my heart, my mind, and my soul forever

 


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Set place back in Southside, Mickey and Ian are still sneaking around...*sigh***

 

**My Christmas gift to you fellow gallavich fans.**

 

**Happy Christmas xx**

**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

That Christmas feeling was in the air as the snow settled on the ground of southside leaving a mixture of joyed children and pissed off parents. 

 

Currently Mickey was freezing his ass off as he waited for Ian to meet him by the baseball field. It had become 'their spot'. But considering tonight was cold as fuck Mickey had actually arranged a surprise for firecrotch.

 

"Hey" Ian smiled brightly holding his coat and bag close to him "sorry I'm late, family took forever to fall asleep" cupping Mickey's cheek Ian pressed a gentle kiss to the ex-cons lips. 

 

Ian felt his heart race as Mickey responded to the kiss by tightening his hold on Ians coat before travelling upwards and entangling his fingers in Gallaghers hair. Fuck he had missed the feeling of Ian's lips against his. Pulling back the pair caught their breaths as they saw their own breath dissappear into the bitter wind. 

 

"As much as I want to fuck you, we're not doing it here right?"

 

Mickey scoffed before moving back "no fucking way, come on"

 

__

 

Mickey felt nervous and all the way to the hotel he silently cursed himself for it. They took the L and finally came to the Curshion Hotel, a fancy as shit brand which served salmon for breakfast. Mickey could practically feel the questions going through Ian's head but decided to leave him hanging with a smirk. 

 

"Mick, what the..."

 

"Just come on" 

 

The two boys walked through the lobby with Mickey halfway in grabbing Ian's arm and leading him to the elevators where a man waited for them.

 

"Your in the penthouse, fully paid" the man eyed Ian with a skeptical glance while he looked around the fancy lobby. The man quickly stopped when he looked back to Mickey to find the teenager raising an eyebrow to almost dare and say something. Giving Mickey the keys he pushed the elevator button "s-so my debt is paid off?"

 

Ian smirked to himself, of course Mickey met him through a business deal. Where else would he have met the man. 

 

"Don't know, I'll let you know" slapping the mans cheek a bit rougher Mickey led Ian into the elevator and flipping the bird at the man while the doors closed. 

 

Ian smirked over at Mickey and realised Mickey had his own smile plastered across his face "so we're staying here tonight?"

 

Rolling his eyes Mickey looked over at Ian and was glad to see the excited expression on redheads face "yeah, I can't afford shit and I'm not a total dick head to not get you something so I got you this" Mickey tried to act so nonchalant about the whole thing but Ian knew this was a pretty big deal for Mickey. 

 

Dropping his bag on the floor Ian pinned Mickey to the wall and placed his forehead against Mickey's "I really want to fuck you now"

 

Mickey gave him a seductive lopsided grin "What's stopping you?" Mickey bit his bottom lip and looked down at Ian's mouth 

 

"Anyone could walk in at any floor" Ian raised his eyebrows 

 

"Isn't that what people get off on? Being caught"

 

Chuckling "you don't mind being caught, there's a first"

 

The two boys laughed while Mickey whispered a low 'fuck you' while connecting his lips to Ians.

 

__

 

Finally reaching their room they both stopped when they entered, hearing the door behind them close with a light click

 

"Holy fuck!" 

 

"Yeah" Ian muttered as it was something out of a movie. 

"Is that a fucking balcony!" Ian practically ran towards the balcony with a spring in his step. With a roll of his eyes Mickey slowly joined Ian on the balcony lighting a cigerette as he did "I can't believe you brought me to a hotel for Christmas"

 

Mickey shrugged "yeah well it's not like I paid for it I just..."he was cut off my Ians lips on his own

 

With a wide grin Ian shook his head "this is the best Christmas gift anyone has ever got me Mick" looking deeply into Mickey's eyes Ian could practically taste the three letter word he so desperately wanted to tell Mickey but decided against it "come on we've got alot of room to cover" before unbuckiling Mickey's pants.

 

__

 

Pressing his lips to Ian's as he straddled him on the bed Mickey could never actually tell you a time where he felt more free and happy then any moment he spent with Ian. Placing on tattooed hand on Ian's shoulder while the other grabbed Ian's cock he slowly lowered himself down until Ian was  fully inside him. The pair gasped while they looked at each other, leaning forward Mickey kissed Ians lips before biting and nipping the other boy bottom lip.

 

"Fuck Mick" by this time both boys were covered with a thin layer of sweat as this was probably the fifth or sixth time they had sex that night. Once Mickey felt comfortable he began to rock back and forth of Ians dick feeling the shudder run across his spine as this position seemed to hit a particular spot inside him which made everything so much more pleasurable.

 

"You ok there firecrotch" Mickey panted while quickening his pace as he felt Ian dig his hands in Mickey's hips

 

Nodding quickly Ian wrapped one arm around Mickey while the other was placed on the bed. Ian began to move his hips upwards meeting Mickeys thrust in sync "I'm not gonna last"

 

"Me neither" Mickey groaned 

 

Reaching down between them Mickey grabbed his own hard cock and jerked himself off as the pressure built inside him. He shouted as his orgasm ripped through him in surprise and felt/watched in delight as Ian joined him in the deep euphoria. 

 

Untangling themselves the pair collapsed on the bed panting harshly. Both of them staring at the wall as they tried to catch their breaths. 

 

"I don't think I can move" Ian looked over to Mickey as he spoke watching his boyfriend let out a breathless chuckle while moving a hand through his hair.

 

"Me neither" Mickey looked over at Ian "but that was fucking hot man"

 

The pair laughed and let themselves bask in the afterglow of their heated sex.

 

__

 

Ian was the first to wake up, the suite filled with darkness as he spotted the digital alarm clock stating it was only 2:30 in the early hours of the morning. He looked over at Mickey who was face down on the ridiculously comfy bed and smiled. 

 

Lifting his hand his traced the knuckles of Mickey as the other boy slept peacefully beside him. Mickey mumbled something in his sleep before scrunching his nose a little. Ian thought that was the cutist thing ever. 

Slowly moving over to Mickey Ian felt a smile spread across his face "hey. You awake?"

 

Mickey grumbled "I am now"

 

Hovering over him Ian began to place small kisses across Mickey's back "I can't sleep" he heard Mickey chuckle

 

"Again?"

 

Grinning Ian quickly moved Mickey on his back and placed his arms beside his head loving the sleepy look on Mickey's face "why? You got a problem with that Milkovich?"

 

"No I don't have a problem, what

.." Mickey quickly grabbed hold of Ian and the two boys began to wrestle "o your going down army" Mickey said with a chuckle loving how Ian laughed with him.

 

__

 

"I wish it was like this all the time" Ian admitted as they found themselves back on the balcony smoking. Both of them sat side by side as they watched the twinkling lights of Chicago.

 

"One day it will be man" Mickey looked at Ian "one day everyday will be like this" reaching down Mickey entwined his hand with Ians "I promise"

 

Ian smiled and lazily kissed Mickey, he would look forward to that day. Right now he was enjoying the early hours of Christmas morning with his boyfriend. 

 

__

 

Morning had soon come and the pair, after finally catching some sleep, woke up and packed the little things they brought. Ian made sure to take the complimentary small shampoos and soaps while Mickey made sure to take the pillows causing Ian to roll his eyes. 

 

When they reached the lobby they were both greeted by the same guy from the night before "how wax everything Mr Milkovich"

 

Ian disguised his laugh as a cough while Mickey rolled his eyes at him 

 

"Yeah it was good but um" Mickey rubbed his nose with his thumb  "I think me and Ian staying here once every month should keep your bones from being broken"

 

Ian couldn't hold back the excited smile from his face at Mickey's idea 

 

"Of course" the man smiled quickly at the boys before quickly walking away leaving the boys to now journey back to southside and rejoin realty.

__

 

Going back to his shithole of a house he ignored the shouts of his family who didn't even realise he was gone and went into his room. Shrugging off his coat he heard something drop on the floor. He saw a small jewellery box and felt his heart beat quicker. 

 

Inside he found a a chain with a single dogtag hanging from it inscribed were the words I love you always x

 

If he didn't feel like his heart would explode before he did now. Chuckling with a quick shake of the head he placed the chain around his neck and underneath his shirt. 

 

__

 

As Ian sat with his family for a drama free Christmas dinner he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Seeing it was Mickey he opened it and the smile quickly spread across his face

 

I love you too firecrotch 

 


End file.
